User talk:900bv
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:900bv page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daniel Smith (Talk) 23:01, 2011 August 24 How to add images to Infoboxes First, I'd like to welcome you to the wiki. We're very happy to have you here and we hope you can start contributing. If you have any questions, you can ask me or Magma-Man, as we're both admins. Anyway, to answer your question... What you need to do is first type "File:", but without the quotations. Next, you need to add the name of the file. Lets say the name of the file is "NaziZombies". You add "Nazi Zombies" right next to "File:", but again of course without the qoutations. Then, you either add ".jpg" or ".png" without qoutations, depending on what kind of file the file is. So, it should look like this (but without qoutations): "File:NaziZombies.jpg". And there you go! :) As for a custom Infobox like Time Travel Will Tell, I have NO idea. You'll have to consult Gruntijackal. He knows how to do it. Daniel Smith 23:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Well personally I couldn't tell you, but I can give you an easy way of doing it. Just go to The Template's page, click edit and copy whats on it, then create another Template:??? page and paste. Then just make a few changes to the words so its not a complete copy. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 08:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but he still could of read how I was in discussion. The "HOW DARE YOU" as a subject was a joke. I wasn't being serious. I haven't talked much to him. Or you either, actually. Magma-Man 15:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I just looked at your twitter (I'm bored) and I saw you tweeted that you made a Dead Rising + Wiki. Why + and not Fanon? I've given my reason for this wiki being Plus and not Fanon, what's your reason? What is This Wiki? Plus means it has canon and fanon information, not just fanon, I did this because of the way Nazi Zombies is set up it is so much easier to add-on to the canon this way, which most zombie maps do. They use canon characters, enemies, and weapons all the time and it's so much easier to not have to link them to a completly different wiki for the information, plus users can add their fanon to the canon articles, after of course stating that the new information is fanon and not canon. Sure you shouldn't of made your wiki be Dead Rising Fanon? Magma-Man 15:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I hate it when admins are "Iron Fisted". Worst case I ever saw was at Fallout Fanon, I told Sniperteam all about them. They delete any article they don't like, think is stupid, or they find even the slightest conflict with established Fallout canon. Magma-Man 15:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I coined the term "Something Wiki +" With this one. Your not the first to use this wiki style, Fizzywizzy made a Modern Warfare + a long time ago. If anything it makes me happy people like my idea. Just wanted to make sure you didn't have + and Fanon confused. Magma-Man 15:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm very proud of this wiki. This is the fourth wiki I've made, all the others were deserted. No one ever joined, I just sat there and edited all by myself. Invited a couple people to join Animorphs Fanon but no one ever did. Magma-Man 15:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) When I first made this wiki I thought it was just going to sit and rot like my others. I had no idea I'd convince some people to join, (Daniel, Sniperteam, and Fizzywizzy) or get anywhere near 115 articles, let alone over a 1000! Magma-Man 15:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, if I don't comment on your articles as much as you'd like me to, bear with me here, there are over a 1000 articles. I used to always make sure I looked and commented on every article made, but I just can't manage that anymore. Magma-Man 16:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) If they're is anything you've made that you want to have some extra attention, just tell me and I'll take a look. Magma-Man 16:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Request You can do an article on their origin, but give me credit for the Wikia Zombie idea (like "The Wikia Zombie is an enemy featured in Gruntijackal's map Concurrent Demise, and this article takes it's inspiration from it") or something like that. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 18:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Apparently when they came out they were a hit book series for teens and younger (1996-2001) now I think I'm the only teen that reads them. It's about kids that can morph into other creatures and use this power to fight a parasitic alien race that is invading earth. It's a really good series. Magma-Man 22:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Goodboy Hey, I'm glad you love my maps, so you will be a major part of the easter egg of Unterirdische or the next map. Role: giving valuable info to the players and even telling them what to do. Replay Hey 900bv, I just saw your request to Gruntjackal for your (or anyone else) own Wikia zombie origin map. I always wish to be appear in a map. I will look forward for your new map and if you finished it, just notify me in my talk page. (And sorry for the bad grammar. >.<) Sincerely, User: EvoLution RE: Viral I would LOVE that :D :D :D :D Chestnut808 00:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Socks With Sandals If you like Socks With Sandals you'll love this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yTNGBxU11w Magma-Man 02:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I saw the secret video. Magma-Man 02:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait, sorry, thought you sent me that message. Magma-Man 02:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Confirmed! Thanks! I've always wanted to back to Britain. You're lucky to be in England. Featured Creations Unless Daniel beats me to it, I'll work on updating the featured stuff. Magma-Man 17:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Deleted. Magma-Man 17:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured User You seem like a nice person and you made some pretty nice stuff. Thanks for being a part of my wiki! Magma-Man 18:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Awesome I know, I didn't see that coming. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 07:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Request I've wanted to do this with some user since I released Generation, and I think we should should collaborate on a map together. It could just be a one off map, a storyline starter between us, an addition to your storyline or even a crossover between your Storyline and TTWT/Doan D. If you accept, I think a cool place would be in the Artic Circle. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 20:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool, now what do you want the map to be (Your storyline, A Stand-A-Lone map, Crossover between your storyline and mine, Start of a Conjoint Storyline), then I will begin to use chat. I could work on Sundays since all I usually do is nothing :D --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 20:24, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Doan D and TTWT are essentially the same, and is an ongoing project. So it is possible in the future. But a new storyline sounds more interesting. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 20:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm going off, I will speak to you on Sunday. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 21:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Get on the chat in about an hour, I should be on. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 11:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 13:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll probably be online at that point. But I'm doing a Zombies marathon with my friends so I won't have long, and I will then tell you when we should make the map. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 20:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello 900bv. I would like to know from where did u got the name of Dr. Phillip Reller, because thats my brother name. Plz send me a msg to my email: d.o.m.i_95@hotmail.com Dominik Reller 17:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright using our discussion a few nights ago, I want you to make the second map of Excess Focus. Primarily because I need to create Lament of the Dead. I go through a process after a map is released of relaxation in which my brain decides not to create new ideas until I deem it fit to create the next map. With what I have planned for LotD, this phase will last a while (I mean, look at the difference between L.U.N.A.R and LotD, 24 days!) Thanks. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 21:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) News You may wish to see this: User blog:Magma-Man/Time's Ticking Magma-Man 04:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I intend it to be monthly. So the next featured article should be decided on November 1st. Magma-Man 23:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Your map, Verhängnis, is now a featured creation! Happy Halloween! Magma-Man 03:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually I've just started making Spec Ops +. specopsplus.wikia.com I'm still working on setting it up though. Magma-Man 23:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) It is a very good article, but I believe if I'm nominating that I should nominate Shinin no meiyo instead, since that article is part of Shinin no meiyo. It has been added to the nominated articles. Magma-Man 23:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I got one called Navarro as well. Thought about making a blog about it on here and desided not to. Anyway, I got the name from Fallout 2, one of the major locations is called Navarro. I don't mind if your make something similar to Keats' Firearms, saying it's bad to do that because I did it is stupid because I really doubt that I'm the first one to come up with something like that. Magma-Man 04:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Carpenter The Carpenter Power-Up did debut in Der Riese. I take it you only played the Black Ops version of Nacht der Untoten, Vurruckt, and Shi No Numa? Magma-Man 22:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Could you give me some storylines to put in there? I just put in some articles from the storylines category. I really don't have much time to spend on Wikia currently. Magma-Man 00:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC) There. I added your Darker Shade of White storyline to the storyline tabs. I'll see about finding at least one other storyline. (Daniel may be banned but his work isn't getting deleted. HHS's article Salvager is even in the Featured Creations tab.) Magma-Man 03:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) New Easter Egg Do you mind checking out my newest easter egg? Blackstar27 Beware 20:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Canon Articles Of course I don't mind! The canon articles really need work, that's why I'm awarding extra achievements to those who help work on them! Magma-Man 21:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome back :) - Perk-a-Cola Hey 900bv, you're in a easter egg in Schule der Untoten along with Damac, Grunt, EternalBlaze, PaC, Magma-man and me! Blackstar27 Beware 20:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, can I help you out with your upcoming projects? Blackstar27 Beware 16:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I've got a few :3 Blackstar27 Beware 16:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I am DeadRaiser. LS is my back-up account. StakeRaiser was a name I thought that was going to be my changed name. I forgot what my requested name was so that's how StakeRaiser came to be XD Sorry for the confusion. DeadRaiser Beware 22:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ... I never stole anyone's identity.-Francisdrakey55 00:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Featured Content It sounds good, but I think I might replace Bombed Out with Wikia Zombie because: A: It's not a map, making it different B: Numerous people have already used it, which brings popularity to a non-map C: And all maps has failed in the past, to be fair P.S, it's not so I have an advantage, I will dispense credit where it is needed. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 15:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now an admin! Magma-Man 19:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on becoming an admin, the chain o' command has finally got a third wheel (jk). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 20:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The Wiki is beginning to regrow, 900, a reign of tyranncy would be a reign of nothing, especially since there won't be a Wiki War in the near future. For some bizarre reason, more people are discovering the Wiki so we may end up having to quell some heroes anons. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 21:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey your an admin now :) 900, I saw that you messaged Pcpanning and I thought I shoul reply (OMG it's Inception xD) I just wanted to tell you that I let him know that I would HELP (emphasizing help) him understand the format (well at least Grunt's) for the pages. After he understands them, I don't think he would need help, but I should still let him know that he can talk to me. I also let him know that I'm not an admin, well, not yet atleast. DeadRaiser Beware 22:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Birthday My birthday is 12/12/96 which makes me 15 :) User:Perk-a-Cola (Also next time you ask me a question please leave your name so I know who it is :P) Hallo. Bist du da?Ich dachte, ich würde Ihnen sagen, dass ich jetzt Deutsch sprechen.Außerdem kann ich Admin sein?Ich möchte wirklich ein admin.TheDoctor115 18:01, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Sehr gut. Egal, denken was Sie über meine neue Karte.Es heißt, "Forest of the Dead"TheDoctor115 18:25, February 14, 2012 (UTC) re: Oh, okay. Thank you :) -- cannedsoup 19:34, February 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: I00 Greetings 900, it's good we are on the same track about what the members of NZP will do in times of crisis. Now to answer your questions. The Weapons are Cold War Wall Weapons, with WWII box weapons (so MP40, MG42, Browning, PPSH etc), aswell as Halo weapons such as the DMR, Needle Rifle. The perks are all the same as the previous maps excluding Imulsion Energy Drink (this includes all pre-Shinin no meiyo Doan D maps). The next map you will think is a great choice, and it will leave people thinking they have performance anxiety. Read up on Val'kyr, as it's not the first time you've been resurrected, but as soon as you come back to life, you see a dead Val'kyr right next to you. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 22:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) DR + 900, even though it's rather inactive, I would like to collaborate with you on a DR expansion (like Case Zero/West) or number 3. You can do the missions/cases while I deal with the survivors. From that we can both work on the pyschopaths and the survivors with them etc. I reckon it should be like a New Fortune (or something fictional) outbreak and its about taking down Phenotrans. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 20:42, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, I tried to get on at 5 but something was in the way that kept me off the computer for a couple of hours. Anyway, its easier to just go on chat when we know we are both online. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 17:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Friends If they are willing to do so then fine. Magma-Man 19:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) hey, could you tell me how to get an picture for my avatar off of the internet? thnksPack-A-merPunch'd 20:28, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks 900bv. I am proud to be part of the supreme overlords administration team. DeadRaiser Beware 23:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) 900bv (Character) Excluding EB, you are currently the only character in a storyline to not have a page. I could easily make one, the only thing I need is what you would depict yourself as (like DR is the protagonist of Ghost Rider, ES is members of the Cult of the Damned, MM is well... MM). So, an image perhaps? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I would also like to know whether you mind if 900 dies in the storyline, this is subject to change, but I'm working on ideas for the last three maps (FE, ?? and EA) --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 20:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Or it just shows how much alike we are, both dark, mysterious and more than willing to take a life (or in ES' case, harvest some souls). BTW, your character is the final boss in Fortune's End. The first boss is done, the Twins. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 21:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hehe yeah, it was the 97 Typhoon Cannon actually, but I imagine either weapon but be horrible and torturous to die from. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 21:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) That fine 900. You can use my real name and there is a human picture of my Dead Raiser (Character) on the DR page, so use that one. DeadRaiser Beware 16:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool, because I always wanted a sister xD Instead I got two annoying brothers :/ And your message reminded me that I should edit on the CoD Fanon Wiki again XD DeadRaiser Beware 17:12, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I saw. Wiki Chat? DeadRaiser Beware 17:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your game Well my name is Andrew Collins and I will find an image for my guy later on unless you really need it now :) 900bv Boss Battle Naturally you wouldn't know unless you extensively read every line in my articles, but 900bv the character is the final boss in Fortune's Downfall, driven insane by TK similair to Deckers.die. He believes that Chuck and CURE started the outbreak, and he also still retains his roots and says that Ebon was trying to cover it up. Since he is you, I ask what abilities do you think he should have? Whether he will die or not is still up for debate with me, or whether he may or may not die in Elemental Ascendance. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 23:30, March 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Image I found a image for my character, is this ok? Yo 900bv. Wiki Chat? DeadRaiser Beware 22:23, March 6, 2012 (UTC) NZP "Survival" Hey 900, after AUS (or perhaps just before the end), I plan to take a break from map making and work on a story which revolves around the users (now real young adults) of NZP living in a town which has had an outbreak. I'd like George Adler to be a character in it. This is the description (briefly) of him I've thought of: *Other characters **George Adler: A calm, collected individual whom after the outbreak decided to assist in gathering survivors. When encountered by Douglas, who needs medical supplies for Dead Raiser, he directs them to the old clothes shop, which has been 'remodelled'to suit the new ‘remodelled’ town they live in. Mind if I include you? P.S, I am looking through a variety of human characters, I'll have one soon enough. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 18:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I would love to. Just give me a couple of hours for the image, I'd rather not look for one while I'm in my Mum's. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 13:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC) It's almost that time of the month again, what do you propose we do for the featured nominations? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) As it turns out, I had a computer generated male for a long time, I just didn't notice. If it's not too late... P.S, it's perfect because the facial apearance/hair etc bare no resemblance to me--Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 21:43, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I checked them out and I loved them! DeadRaiser Beware 21:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Besides the Dying Fire Hello, just here to ask you on your opinion of who you think should die that are trying to escape in EA. The group escaping is Hershel, his daughters Beth and Maggie, their neighbour Patricia, and Kirsten. They are also been guarded by ES, 900bv and EB. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 20:49, March 27, 2012 (UTC)